Ideas
by sparklegirl2101
Summary: This is a collection of IDEAS that I want advice on. PLEASE, I really would appreciate it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear viewers! This is just a collection of ideas that I got during school. Some of them I finished, but I want to see which ones YOU think would be good. So, just review the number/title of the chapter you feel is good, there can be multiple, and I will ask for ideas. It will all be like a story organizer. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters associated with it.**

"IGNEEL!" I shouted. "What?" he asked, walking into my room. "Why did you take my keys?" I demanded. "Aww... how did you know it was me?" He pouted as he handed me my pouch of celestial keys. "You're too much like Natsu. I have experience." I shot back. Igneel was my 'father', King of the Dragon Realm."Princess, is everything okay?" A maid asked, running in. Yup, that was me. Princess of the Dragon Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't the beginning, but a snippet.**

"How could we let her go?" Mira asked, barely whispering. Then suddenly, there in the doorway was Loke, holding a scratched, bruised, and unconscious Lucy. "Get her to the infirmary." Wendy demanded.

TIMESKIP

"LUCY!" They yelled, running forward. "Who is Lucy?" She asked, looking around. A deep sence of confusion was coming from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, a snippet.**

"Lucy, go back!" Natsu yelled, clutching his hurt arm. "No. Not until I beat it." said Lucy's determined voice. "NO! You're too weak!" Gray yelled. Lucy looked at him with hurt eyes. She turned to look at the monster that had defeated her friends. She held her ring of keys in front of her, and all of her spirits appeared by her side. "No! Lucy, STOP!" Natsu shouted, knowing she couldn't call that many spirits at once for too long. "URANO METEORIA!" she screamed, and her spirits attacked the monster with all of their might. Their joint attacks rendered the monster unconscious. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted, tears pouring out of his eyes. She started sparkling. "I'm not weak." She mumbled. "Lucy!" Erza shouted from her spot on the ground, her shattered armor in pieces around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Also, I would like to add that if you have any ideas for the story that you wish to continue, PM me or add it as a review :)**

I was surrounded. A certain pink-haired prince faced me. "Are you Ms. Lucy Heartfilia of the Kingdom of the Stars?" Prince Natsu asked politely. Whip in my hand, I stared at him with my greatest death glare. "Now now. A princess shouldnt be seen with a face like that, in a place like this." He said mockingly. So, I kicked him in the 'emergency only' area. He grunted as he fell to his knees, and I slashed my whip at the guards. I ran, ran, and ran. I heard the guards behind me. I wouldn't get tired, but they would. I smirked. _Dad thinks he could get me so easily? _I thought. _Try again._


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is a lot shorter than the others, only because I don't have a lot for this one.**

"DOSENT SHE KNOW WHAT A TEAM IS?!" Natsu roared, breaking everything in sight. "Natsu! Calm down! You weren't here, so she went on an easy one." Mira said, grabbing his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! This one I am proud of.**

****We inched closer to the voices. "Loke, why are you pushing me to go to town?" A woman's voice asked. "Because. Its dangerous in the forest, and Aquarious would _kill _me if you got hurt." A man's voice shot back. "And, I really like living. And having you as my master, all the others feel the same." It added. "But im- LEO THE LION, DON'T YOU _DARE _DRAG ME TO TOWN." The girl's voice yelled. So wait. She had friends names Leo and Aquarious? This was confusing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! This is a story I had come up with like 3 minutes ago. Tell me how you like it :) ~STAY SPARKLY~**

The beautiful princesses walked into the ballroom, side by side. Each had different hairstyles and colors, different dresses, and different personalities. But, they were sisters and they loved each other. "What's the plan, Lucy?" The redhead, Erza, muttered to the girl on her left. She wore a beautiful purple dress, and her hair was tied into a braid. "Yeah?" The blunettes asked. Levy, the short haired, light blue girl with a green dress, Juvia, the curled-at-the-bottom light blue haired girl with a cerulean dress, and Wendy, the shortest, with dark blue and long hair wearing a white dress. Lucy, the blonde, wearing a beautiful golden dress, looked over at them. "Simple. Escape." She muttered back, waving to the crowd. Yup, that was them. The undercover musketeers.


End file.
